There are many forms of exercises that humans use to maintain and improve their health. Some of such exercises are categorized as “aerobic” exercises, while others are considered to be “anaerobic” exercises. One group of primarily anaerobic exercises that are intended to develop and maintain strength and size of skeletal muscles are generally known as strength training. One form of strength training uses gravity to produce the desired effects. Typically, strength training involves lifting and lowering a given weight a number of times, each cycle of which is called a repetition, or “rep”. A “set” is a series of reps. The type of exercise that is being repeated, the tempo at which the reps are performed, the number of reps and sets that are actually performed, and whether the person attempting the given exercise maintains proper form throughout the exercise (and doesn't “cheat”, that is, use muscles other than the intended muscles to accomplish the exercise) are all important factors in determining whether and how quickly the objectives of the exercise regime are accomplished.
There are many known devices that are used by humans for exercising. A wide range of these devices include more complicated components that are professionally built in advance, then installed in the device but which, despite the complexity, often only provide a generally limited workout. With many of these more complex devices, the person using the machine must come into contact with belts or wheels or other movable features to conduct the subject exercises.
Other known devices are formed by the joining and adjustment of a multiple of components together before the person can begin exercising. Certain of these devices are not stand alone devices and, for example, must be fixed to floors, ceilings, or other parts of buildings before they can be used. Other of such devices rely on large fixed bases or platforms to provide the stability needed so that people can actually engage in exercises on the devices.
There are a variety of disadvantages associated with these known devices. The devices that utilize complex components, such as movable wheels or belts or computer-like elements must be maintained and, after breakage, must be repaired to have any usefulness. The certain known devices formed by the joining and adjustment of a multiple of components may be time consuming to assemble and require tools to complete the assembly. When disassembled, these multi-component devices require time and effort and a storage place to keep the components sufficiently organized and accessible so that the device can be set up again. The devices that must be fixed to various parts of buildings—such as ceilings, floors, and door jambs—often cannot be easily set up and taken down on as needed. The set up (and take down) may require one or more tools, some experience in using the tools, be time consuming, and ultimately cause disfigurement or damage to those parts of the buildings to which the devices are fixed. The fixing of the exercise device to a part of the building renders that part of the building to be largely unusable for any purpose other than the use of the device for exercising. Known devices with large fixed base structures or platforms may be costly to transport—because of the packaging needed for the device, and the possible relatively greater weight associated with such devices also may be difficult for a single person to move from shipment drop off point to the point where the device is going to be set up and used and be inconvenient to move once set up. Many known devices with large bases, while possibly more stable, may permit only a limited range of exercises to be conducted thereon because the base may block more complete access to the exercise device including by those in a wheelchair.
A demand therefore exists for a system and methods, embodiments of the apparatus of which are formed from light weight, easy to transport components that can be quickly joined together without the need for tools and, when fully assembled, provide a stable platform on which a wide variety of exercises can be performed. The present invention satisfies the demand.